


The Vampire's Maid

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom
Genre: Incest, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writer's note: now I could not really get more out of the end. I'll try to better articulate the end. But now I have to finish that much.</p>
<p>From everyone I ask forgiveness, who expected a bit more from the end. (Look at me, I'm tired guys!) <br/>:P</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Playing in the Library

 

Night In Dracula's Castle....

Martin sat in the library at his desk, and his uncle's leaves reading it before his disappearance.

'It's been a year that he disappeared and nobody knows anything about it, I do not even know where did he go...'said Martin thought.Train of thought into his sudden knock out the noise.

"Come in!" Said Martin. Martin watched as the door slowly opened and her brother enters it. He blushed when he saw that Chris wearing maid clothes immediately.

Martin excellent encore could see the panties of Chris is which, and it was a black lacy thong.

'Why did you have to tease me now?! "Asked Martin thought, and he felt that getting an erection. Chris smiled and walked to his brother who tried to hide his erection.

"Do you like what you see Martin?" Asked Chris and he sat in his brother's lap. Martin tried to think of other things, without much success because Chris began to massage his erection and licked his face.

'If you can't beat your opponent you can join them! 'Said Martin thought and he reached his hand under his brother's skirt and stroked his leg.

Chris bit surprised but he was pleased that his brother went into the game.

Chris unbuttoned his shirt and stroked his brother's chest. Martin was not lazy, his hands clutching Chris shapely butt.

Chris freed his brother's hard erection and began to move her hands.

Martin felt slowly to climax soon. Chris swallowed his brother's penis whole and move his head.

Martin grabbed her brother's hair and cummed into his mouth.

Chris enjoyed the sticky white substance is swallowed and licked his lips.

"Yummy! You are so delicious!" Said Chris and licked his brother's face. He back in Martin's lap and hugged his neck.

Martin ran his lips against her brother's neck and kissed it. Chris offered there to bite her in the throat. Martin pulled away from his neck, that surprised his brother.

Chris kissed his brother, who kissed her back."I love you little brother!" Said Martin and gently pulled his brother's panties. "Hmmm! I love you big brother! I think you liked my panties!" Said Chris and bitted his brother's ear.

Chris went up to the window and looked out at the pale moon. Martin walked behind and hugged him."Chris..."said Martin to his brother and began kissing his neck.

"Yes?" Chris asked, and smiled when he felt a hand on his butt. "You have a very nice ass!" Said Martin, slightly bitten on the neck. "Haah I surrender!" Chris moaned.

Suddenly, Chris took his brother's hand and pulled behind another room and closed the door.

He lay down on the bed and spread her legs seductively, turning to his brother. 'A night of that we will not soon forget.'said Chris in his mind and licked his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Play Time

 

Chris is lying on the bed, and his brother kneeling on all fours above.

He put his arm around Martin's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Martin reached his hand under her skirt and pulled her panties.

Chris smiled and grabbed his brother's unbuttoned shirt and slipped down on his shoulders.Meanwhile, Martin took off his brother's clothes and only left on her panties.

Chris tucked her hand his brother's chest and slowly pulled down to his muscular stomach.

Martin climbed down to Chris's panties and he began to lick through his brother's erection.

"Ahh! Martin .." Chris moaned with pleasure in his voice."Martin, please take it off ..." Chris moaned and he licked his lips.

Martin did not hesitate he grabbed with his teeth and he took off Chris's panties.

Chris unbuttoned his brother's pants and gently massaged his erection. Now Martin was lying on his back, and his brother pulled off her pants.

Chris blushed when he saw his brother how big erection has increased. "He's do not bite,"Said Martin and he kissed Chris on the lips, who kissed back.

Martin put his hand on his brother's chest and laid it on its back. "Do not worry .. I'll be careful," said Martin, and slowly pushed into his brother.

'Martin is in me ... it feels so good!' Chris thought and he felt as her brother gently begins to move it. Martin's pace grew faster and had started to feel that it was nearly climax.

Chris put his arm around Martin's neck, who pulled to his lap and moved faster. The brothers suddenly felt cramped their backs and they came to crying each other's names.

Martin heaving crush on his brother and gasping. Chris was panting and when his brother pulled out it felt the slimy, stringy material flows out of it.

Martin was lying next to his brother and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Chris snuggled closer to him and kissed him on the lips." I love you.."said Chris.

"I love you too.."said Martin while he kissed back and stroked his brother's face. "I'm sleepy Martin .." Chris said sleepily.

"Sleep well, my beautiful angel .." Martin said, and gave her brother a kiss on his head.

He watched for a little while Chris peaceful features, then he too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Treesome

 

Martin got up and looked over his shoulder and he thought that his eyes were playing tricks. Two Chris lying naked in her bed.

One of Chris began to wake up and turned it toward her. "Good morning, Martin!" Toodles said with a smile.

Martin blushed and turned away and took a deep breath. "Take up has been something !!" Martin shouted. By awakening the brother who was also not wearing clothes too.

Chris smiled when he saw his brother and Toodles was lying belly up, so that the touch." Martin..."said Chris with lust.

"Come back to bed..."said Toodles he put his arms around Chris's waists and licked his nipples, that maked Chris moan.

Martin is a tremendously hard and moved closer to the bed. Toodles and Chris grabbed his hand and pulled the bed.

Chris immediately climbed on top and began to kiss him. Toodles was didn't lazy, his mouth with Martin's massive erection spoiled.

Now Chris slid his hand and started pulling his brother's tumescence in her hand.Chris's hand, and Toodles's head moved together with his brother erection.

Martin suddenly stiffened his back and he cummed intoToodles's mouth.Toodles swallowed Martin's sticky white substance and licked his lips.

"You are delicious Martin!" said Toodles with a smile and he licked Martin's cheeck.Chris kissed his brother, who kissed back. "I love you!" Said Chris. "I love you too!" Said Martin.

Toodles was lying on his back, on it Chris lying his back and Toodles began to penetrate."Aaah! Oh god!"moaned Chris with joy.

Martin crawled over his brother and he slowly entered her. "Aaah Martin! Oh yes! Make me yours!" Chris said, and put his arm around his brother's neck.

Then they started to move in Chris at the same time. "Oh yes! Ahhh! More!" Chris moaned with pleasure.Toodles and Martin moved faster, as long as it tightened their backs and they cumming into Chris.

All three of them panting terribly, Toodles and Chris fingers were clasped. Martin pulled out of his brother and lay on his back.

Chris climbed down Toodles and lying next to his brother. Toodles also lying beside Martin and slid her hands over her chest. Martin put his arm around two of them waists and pulled them closer.

Later:

Chris snuggled closer to him until he pushed the dream.Toodles and Chris fast asleep between his hands, then he looked out at the pale half moon.

"Tomorrow night i'm not allowed to leave this castle, no matter what happens! I don't want to hurt Chris or Toodles or anyone in here!" Martin tough and he fall asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

The Monster Awakening

 

In the morning:

Toodles and Chris when they waked up, Martin was not in the bed.

Martin was researched in the library to how to prevent the awakening of the beast within.

He was worried.....He was worried about the safety of Chris. "I do not want to hurt him, so I'm going to avoid him all day!" thought Martin, then knocking his attention.

"Martin? Are you there?" She heared Chris's voice behind the door."Oh no!"thought Martin."Y-Yes i'm here!"answered Martin.

Chris slowly opened the door and there he walked to his brother. "Martin are you all right?" Chris asked, and put his hand on his brother's face.

"His smells so sweet, i'm not sure that I can restrain myself!" thought Martin and sniffed his brother's neck. "Martin .." Chris whispered to his brother's ear.

"Chris, please forgive me!" Thought Martin and he licked his brother's neck. Martin ready to bite the neck of his brother approached.

But suddenly he got realized and pulled away from Chris's neck."Martin what's wrong?" Chris asked, confused.

"Do not be angry...i'm just....i'm so sorry!"said Martin and he runs out the library.

"Martin where are you going?! Please! Come back!"cried Chris and he running after him.

"Somehow I have to shake off Chris immediately!" thought Martin and jumped out of the nearest window into the garden.

Martin when he landed immediately the hedge maze refugees.Chris climbed out the window to the edge of the wall.

She tried to go away on the edge, but his feet slipped and he held his hand. "Oh no! Martin please help!!" Chris cried desperately.

Martin heard the cry for help he immediately ran vampire speed.

"I can't keep myself! Martin help me!!" Shouted Chris and his grip weakened. Martin was precisely when he reached under his brother.

"Do not worry, I'm here!" Cried Martin and he leaped toward to his brother. When Chris was next to him he got into his hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Martin, you saved my life!"said Chris and he kissed Martin on the lips." You got it, but don't do this again! You gived me a heartattack!"said Martin.

Martin and his brother went to the Castle till evening they were in the library.

Martin suddenly felt that there is a growing bloodlust and not to stand for a long time kept at bay. The bloodlust was stronger then he think..

"This is bad! This is very bad!Arrgh!" Thought Martin. "Martin is everything okay?" Chris asked, but his brother didn't answered back."Martin?"

Chris heard a powerful growl from her brother, who slowly turned and lifted her gaze.

His eyes were blood red, his teeth flashed between his lips, and he was hungry for his brother's blood.

"Oh no, Martin please don't!" Chris thought and he saw his brother frantically muttering loudly, staring at him ready to attack...

"Oh no....."


	5. Chapter 5

In A Monster's Head

 

" Oh Martin, please don't!" Said Chris though.

Martin walked toward him, growling and held out his hand which had sharp claws.

"I know you can hear me Martin!"said Chris to his brother and looked into his eyes.

Martin stopped and looked at him. 'Chris?'Said Martin in his mind. Chris moved closer to him and touched his forehead to his.

"Martin ..it's me...Chris.." Chris said softly. Martin just looked at him." Please come back to normal..."said Chris softly.

Martin growled softly at first. Chris began to murmur softly a vampire magic. A few minutes later he was in Martin's mind.

"Woah! So this is how Martin's mind look like!" Said Chris. Chris with a blue and black checkerboard patterned room found himself.

Deep in the other side of the room he saw Martin was in a cage. Quickly ran to him and started calling. "Martin? Martin get up!" Said Chris.

Martin slowly opened his eyes and looked at his brother, who sighed in relief. Chris slide his hand through the bars to touch Martin.

Martin took his brother's hand and gave him a kiss. "I'm so glad to see you!" Martin said happily. "I'm so glad you're all right!" Said Chris happily.

"Chris, my bloodlust just you can stop, you let me to drink your blood!"said Martin." Understood"said Chris.

Chris heavy heart, but he left Martin. Suddenly a bright light illuminated the room and Chris was on his own again.

He lay on the ground over Martin knelt on all fours. Chris reached out his hand and put it in the back of his brother's head and pulled him toward his neck.

"Martin drink my blood!" Said Chris. Martin licked down his neck without a word."Oh Martin..."said Chris though.

Martin slowly sank his teeth Chris's neck. "Ahh!" Chris moaned. After a few seconds, Martin felt his brother's blood flows down on his throat. Chris felt as ecstasy pervades in his body.

Martin when he finished he licked Chris's wounds and they disappeared immediately.

Suddenly he jumped up and put his hand over his mouth. Chris just looked at him, his brother was in shock.

"My God, I'm so sorry Chris!" Martin said sadly. Chris stood up and hugged his brother.

"Martin it's nothing wrong! I enjoyed it!" Chris said, and he kissed him.

Martin kissed back, and the hands of his brother." I love you so much..."said Chris happily. " I love you too..."said Martin to Chris's ear.

Chris put his arms around his neck and kissed him. Martin brought and laid on the bed and lay down in the bed next to him. Slowly, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning :

Chris morning in the bathroom throwing up and really hurt his stomach. She took a pregnancy test and it did.

"Now, took the sample, to the test and wait five minutes-" Read it Chris on the little box. 'Oh my goodness please to be positive!' Chris thought hopefully.

He heard a little beep, Chris looked down and took a huge breath. 'Oh My God, two positive streak!'Said Chris mind happily.

"Yes!" Chris said happily. 'I was so looking forward to tell Martin that he will be dad!' Said Chris though.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning Sickness

 

Chris when he saw that the test was positive he was very happy for him. He could not wait to tell his brother. Suddenly feel sick again, therefore, bent over the sink.

Martin was awakened by a terrible voice, which came from the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom he heard the voice again. "Chris? Bro are you ok?" Martin asked anxiously.

"Bleeeeh!"heared Martin from the bathroom.'Sounds like this is a nope' Martin thought."Y-yes i'm ok! Mmpf!"answered Chris.

"Chris, I hear you were not well!"said Martin."I'm going in!" Said Martin and he went to the door.

The door opening catched Chris's attention. "Chris, what happened?" Asked Martin."This morning my stomach started to hurt and i was also sick."Answered Chris.

'Here's my chance to tell him!'Chris thought."M-Martin?" Chris asked, timidly."Yes?"Asked Martin. Chris picked up the pregnancy test" I'm pregnant.."said Chris with a little blush.

Martin just stood there and watched his brother. Suddenly, like a geyser splashed out of his nose the blood and he fainted.

Chris knelt beside his brother 'For some reason I knew this will be!' Chris thought.Martin when he woke up his head was in Chris's lap." Martin, are you ok?"Asked Chris.

"Yes, i'm fine!"said Martin.He looked at Chris and put his hand on his brother's stomach." We will be parents" said Martin happily." Yes..."said Chris happily.

Chris stomach growled makes little embarrassed.

"I guess since you are pregnant or think that your appetite has increased." Said Martin when he stood up."I think you're right, and i'm very hungry!"said Chris.

"All right, what do you want to eat?" Asked Martin. "I want pickles with peanut butter!" said Chris smiling. Martin when he thought that he had going sick.

Chris almost stuffed his mouth and stomach the sandwiches that are caused by of his brother of headaches.' I can feel my cheeck is turning green!' Martin thought.

"Chris, listen! I'm going to sleep because i have a terrible headache .." Martin said and walked out the door without waiting for Chris's reply.

When he came into the hall he went straight to the bedroom. He opened the door and plopped down on the bed. 'Aaaah finally get some privacy ..' Martin thought before he fell asleep.

With Chris.....

'Martin....' Thought Chris. Chris's mind went to are things like : 'Martin no longer loves me? I'm annoying him? I'm too tiring for him?' Chris thought anxiously.

"No it's not true, I'm sure he loves me! "Said Chris.' But what about that, he's have a lover behind my back?' Chris thought sadly." No, no...what am i thinking?!"asked Chris angrily.

'It's not true, it's not true about he hates me! I know him, he's my brother, we are the same blood...oh Martin...why are you so...mysterious?' Asked Chris in his mind.

'I want to know what it tastes like a mysterious vampire! ' Chris thought and licked his lips.

He went out the door and went straight to the bedroom, quietly opened the door and saw that Martin was still asleep. 'Hmmm....perfect!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chris & Martin's bath time

 

Hmmm....perfect!' Thought Chris and licked his lips. Chris climbed into the bed beside his brother.

He bent to the ear and began to whisper softly. "Martin ... time to get up!" Whispered Chris and he bitten his brother's earlobe.

"Mmm...i'm up.."said Martin with sleepy voice. Martin turned to Chris and patted his belly.

"How's it goin' little one?"asked Martin and he kissed Chris's belly softly. "Awww Martin! You're so cute!"said Chris.

"I know.."said Martin and he kissed Chris's belly again. "Martin, do you want to take a bath with me?"asked Chris.

"Of course i want!"said Martin with a smile. "Then, let's go!"said Chris. Chris took his brother's hand and headed toward the bathroom.

When they reached to the bathroom, Martin opened the door and shut themselves in.

Chris let the water and took two towels and hung them on the peg. Martin took a shower gel and dropped him on the edge of the tub.

After all they prepared they sat down on the edge of the tub next to each other. They were waiting to be filled the bath with water.

Martin started to unbutton his brother's shirt. "Martin, i'm still remember how to undress..." Chris said.

"I know.."said Martin and he kissed Chris. " But even more erotic when I'm doing it! "Said Martin.

"Oh...Really? Now we can play like that! "Chris said and he started to unbutton Martin's shirt.

"Yes...really!"said Martin and he kissed Chris. Chris kissed back and licked Martin's lips.

When completely unbuttoned Martin's shirt and slid down from his shoulders.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun!"said Martin and he took off his brother's shirt. He licked Chris's nipples and bited them gently.

"Ahh...hah...mmm.."moaned Chris. "Do you like it?"asked Martin and continued his job.

"W-wait...ah..don't bite the- Aaaahh! Martin!"panted Chris. "S-Stop! Ahh!"moaned Chris.

Martin stopped. "I'm sorry..."said Martin and he kissed Chris's shoulder. "Nothing wrong! It was...too good!"said Chris.

Martin began kissing Chris's neck all the way to his shoulders. "Hmmm...Martin.."murmured Chris and he kissed Martin's cheeck.

Martin unbuttoned Chris's pants and took off. "Martin...the water.."said Chris. "I'm on it..." Martin said, and turned off the tap.

They took off their clothes and they climbed into the tub. "Aaaah...finally a little alone time with each other!"said Chris smiling.

"Yeah..."said Martin and he kissed Chris's back. "Hmm..."murmured Chris softly. "Chris.."said Martin.

"Yes?"asked Chris. "I love you.."said Martin. "I love you too.."said Chris and he kissed Martin. Martin kissed back and he gently bited Chris's shoulder.

"Do you want to wash my back?"asked Chris. "Of course i want!"said Martin.

Martin took the shower gel in his hand and squeezed it into the hands of a few. He rubbed of his hand and massaged into Chris's back.

The water was beginning to cool. "Martin shouldn't we stay in the water," said Chris. "Brrr...it's cold!"said Martin.

When they got out of the water, they were dried out and kissed each other.

Chris then went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. Martin went to the piano room.

Chris when came out of the kitchen with a full stomach, he was standing next to the piano room.

Beautiful piano music could be heard from behind the door. 'Martin?'Thought Chris.

He heard that Martin begins to sing the melody of the piano.

' I'm falling down into my shadow  
Holding in my every breath  
As I await the Deadly night

So scary, but you can't give into this  
Fear of pumpkin carraiges  
And all the witches see it in your eyes

See you in your dreams, soon, baby  
Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you!

Fairy blue  
You know it's all for you  
I will crush the stars above  
And it's play that high with my...

Black Paper Moon  
If you really put your faith in me  
When you're, lost here I am

"forever" with your soul  
Waiting here above you patiently,   
Like a paper moon...'

Martin stopped singing and playing the piano just on. Then a few seconds later it is silent.

Chris's heart beating crazy. Suddenly the door opened and Martin came out.

"Martin .." whispered Chris. Martin put his arm around her waist. "How did you like my piano song?" Asked Martin.

"It was...really beautiful!"said Chris and he kissed Martin, who kissed back.

"I wrote the song for you!" Said Martin. "A song? For me?" Chris asked happily. "Yes, to express how much I love you..." Said Martin.

"Aww Martin...come here!"said Chris and he kissed Martin. Martin touched Chris's belly.

"I love you and the baby, too! "Said Martin, smiling. "I love you too Martin!"said Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's note: now I could not really get more out of the end. I'll try to better articulate the end. But now I have to finish that much.
> 
> From everyone I ask forgiveness, who expected a bit more from the end. (Look at me, I'm tired guys!)   
> :P


	8. Chapter 8

9 month and Baby birth

 

"I hate you Martin" Chris muttered between dunking his head in the toilet. The past week he had been puking his guts out.

And there Martin had been, at his side every waking moment. Aviva wasn't happy to say the least, her had to deal with two of her most valuable members not working for 9 months.

But nonetheless, the father-to-be had stuck by his lover every second he could. He knew he needed to be there for Chris.

Martin pulled a few saliva out of Chris's face. "I love you Chris." Martin kissed the chocolate brown hair and rubbed soothing circles in Chris's back.

~Month Two~

"Maaaaaaaartin~" Chris called from the couch in the living room.

Martin walked up to the sofa and leaned down, "Yes Chris?"

"I want food." Chris stated bluntly as he flipped through the TV channels. "And I don't feel like getting up."

Martin sighed, "What do you want?"

Chris thought for a second, then decided on his menu for the evening. "Pop tarts, pork dumplings, cheese wiz, chocolate, steak, some cereal..." Martin got up to leave, "And a fruit roll up." Chris concluded.

"Damn..."Martin said under his breath, "And I've got to deal with this for 7 more months."

~Month Three~

(Martin's POV)

I heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. The past two months I've become accustomed to Chris's mood swings, but that didn't make me worry any less. So I did what I always do, walk in and comfort him.

Chris was curled up in a ball in the bath tub. Tears coming freely as he rubbed his stomach. I dipped into the steamy bath water, clothes and all, and sat down next to my lovely.

I wrapped my arms around him and hummed sweet nothings into his ear. "What is the matter dear?" I asked softly.

Chris turned and curled into my soaked chest, "I-I-I don't want to lose our baby..."

My heart shattered at the thought. I never wanted to think about that happening. The pain it would bring me. But most importantly, what pain it would bring Chris.

I wanted this baby, but I knew he wanted the baby more than I do, and if he had a miscarriage, the baby would die inside. "Thats not going to happen love." I cooed in his ear, trying my best to sound sure of that.

"B-But what if I-I-It does? The book that Koki gave me said that the first trimester was when the mother was most likely to miscarry... W-W-What I-I-If that H-Happens to me?"

I patted my lovely's hair softly, "Its not gonna happen Chris. Our baby is too strong for that. YOU are to strong for that." I reassured.

~Month Four~

"Ok Mr. Kratt I'm going to apply this gel to your stomach. It will be cold at first, but once it's warm we will be able to attach the scanner and see your baby." Chris nodded.

His baby lump was already VERY noticeable. Due to the fact that his stomach was as flat as a board, now showing a lump just a little bigger than Aviva's head (lol).

The doctor pulled up Chris's shirt, earning a low growl from Martin. "Don't. Touch. Her." Martin commanded and pulled out his knifes, VERY bloody thoughts running through the next Count's head.

The doctor laughed nervously, "Sir, I have to pull up you 'wife's' shirt to apply the gel so we can see the baby." Being Count Drakula's personal doctor, he knew what Martin was capable of, so he made the process quick so he wouldn't anger the Count further.

Martin scoffed, but didn't make any move to harm the doctor. "He isn't my 'wife'." In a softer voice he whispered, "Not yet anyways..."

~Month five~

"Eww..." Chris looked at himself from a side view in the mirror. "I look fat." He said more to himself than to his lover throwing knifes into the ceiling.

"No you don't. You look pregnant." Martin stated simply. Not really expecting a book to go flying towards his head. "Oww. What was that for?" Martin whined, rubbing his head.

"You called me fat." Chris replied as he put his shirt back on. Martin laughed, "Hahahah~ The Count still thinks his lover is sexy."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? So you would still tap this?"  
Martin snickered, "Is that an offer?"

~Month 6~

It was a normal afternoon in the Castle household. Aviva was yelling, Toodled was stalking, Zach was drinking, Koki was squealing over the sweet couple on the couch.

Martin and Chris were comfortably watching TV. Chris, seated in between Martin's legs. Martin rubbing his lovers stomach.

Just a normal day in the Castle. Until a little foot hit the blonde's hand. The couple froze, not sure what had just happened. "Did you feel that?" Chris asked.

"Y-Yah... was that?"

"I think so..."

"Oh God!."

"Our baby just moved!..."

Martin jumped up and started dancing and doing this weird clapping thing. "SHE TOUCHED ME! MY BABY GIRL KICKED MY HAND!

CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT CHRIS?!" Martin pulled Chris off the couch and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it."

Chris smiled, a little shocked that Martin had used the 'weird dancing thing'. "Me either."

~Month 7~

"Would you like to see your baby sir?" The doctor asked, Martin jumped over to the monitor and glued himself to the screen. "It's growing well. There seems to be no complications."

"I knew our girl would be fine. Shes going to be perfect." Martin smiled to himself. "My nipples hurt." Chris complained.

The doctor laughed nervously, "Thats normal sir. Your body is preparing feed your baby."

Martin tore his face from the monitor, "MY BABY GIRL IS GONNA SUCK CHRIS'S NIPPLES!"

~Month 8~

Chris had been painting the baby room for the past 3 hours (With the help of Martin, Koki, and Aviva)and he decided his child was going to be very happy with the room.

"I bet your baby is gonna be into everything." Koki smiled.

Koki and Aviva had actually been really helpful during the whole pregnancy (Zach would have been too, but he's a creeper and no one likes him).

From running to the store at 3 in the morning to get cheese wiz, to helping him up off the ground when he fell off the couch and waddled around like a turtle on his back, to decorating his kids room.

Chris smiled a bit, "If he/she is anything like his father I'm sure." He took a seat in the rocking chair and patted his swollen belly.

Martin couldn't help but laugh on the inside. Lately, Chris had been waddling like a penguin rather than walking.

So evereytime he moved from one place to another he A) had to help him get there, and B) had to refrain from laughing as he waddled.

"Oh! I just can't BELIEVE it!! Aww... I can just see it now! The little pitter patter of baby feet! And-"

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Aviva grabbed Koki by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"She is going to be very happy here." Martin genuinly smiled. "I can't wait to be a dad."

~Month 9~

Chris was on his way to the kitchen to get some more cheese wiz when it happened. "MARTIN! THE BABY!" He screamed. Immediately causing the entire Castle mansion to go into a frenzy.

Martin scooped up Chris and rushed him to his Lamborghini. While Koki and Zach ran around in circles Aviva slammed Jimmy's door open and dragged his 'boss' out of the mansion and out to his car.

Martin busted though to ER. The whole Castle squad and America's police force in his wake. The doctors swarmed to couple and prepared for the baby.

*After Chris gived birth the baby*

"It's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor announced, placing the baby girl in Chris's arms.

Chris gazed lovingly into his daughter's eyes. Just being able to see his child was worth the 7 hour labor (And breaking Martin's pointer finger XD).

She had light blue eyes, just like her father. Small triangles on her cheek bones and a puff of brown hair on her head. She was truly a beautiful baby.

"She's so small." Martin smiled, tracing her jaw bone. "And pretty. She looks a lot like you Chris." Chris looked up to Martin. "I told you it would be a girl." It was a picture perfect moment.

Until Aviva decided to break down the door and walk into the room. "Wheres the baby?" She looked around.

Koki walked in behind her, along with the other crew (Minus Zach, cuz he's a pedo :P)

Martin waved his uninjured hand over his lips, silencing the girl. "Oh ya. Baby. Right."

"What's her name?" Koki walked up to look at the baby. "Haha, she's an creature adventurer."

Chris looked up at Martin and Martin down at Chris. They hadn't really talked much about names since the beginning of the pregnancy.

"Marissa." Martin started, Chris nodded in agreement. The name suited the girl well.

The doctor weaved his way to the new born family. "Here you go Mr. Kratt. Just 3 days and you can go home with your baby!."


	9. Chapter 9

"HEEEEYYY!!" Aviva (Obviously) screamed, shattering the eardrums of a passing underling.

"WHERE'S MY MINITAZER?! AND WHAT ABOUT MY TIME TRAMPOLINE?!"

By the time she had finished her rant, a soft cry could be heard from down the hallway. Aviva knew all too well what the sorce was. "Oh shit... I forgot..."

"Aviva. God damn, could you turn it down a notch or six? We just put Marissa to sleep!" Chris scorned in a silenced tone from the doorway.

Derp...

"Yah... Sorry Chris."(Stupid Aviva XD) Chris shot a brid then turned on his heels to the baby's room.Thankfully, it didn't take much to calm Marissa down.

Martin had her back to sleep simply by singing a few soft melodies in her ears. Chris always loved hearing his lover sing, but sadly, Martin not always did.

The past few months Marissa had already started eating baby food, (Much to Chris's liking) and she even started to grow her own teeth.

She was starting to mimmick her dad's smile. Which concerened Koki slightly. She had taken a liking to green and blue things.

Martin often called his daughter 'M.' which she acknowledged more than her own name.

And due to the frequent "HEY!"s of Aviva, she had taken to squealing as well. Chris and Martin hopped this was just a phase though.

At the moment, Martin was holding a sleeping Marissa in the nursery rocking chair.

His thoughts on very serious matters as he patted his daughters soft brown hair.

A "Hihihi~" broke Martin from his thoughts, he glanced down in suprise.

Little Marissa had started laughing in her sleep. Martin genuinly smiled, "I love you Marissa."

"And she loves you too." Chris lean against the door. His chocolate brown hair glowing against the moonlight.

Martin sat up and placed Marissa in his crib. Then walked over to his lover, "Did you get any sleep bro?" Chris nodded. Martin sighed, "Good."

Then the seriousness on his face was replaced with his signature smirk. "I hasn't spent alone time with you in a while. I want you right now."

Chris frowned, "Martin, I'm too tired." Martin just snickered and pulled Chris into the hallway.

" Maaaaaaaaartin~ Where are we going? Our room is the other way." Chris asked.

"I can want you in more than one way Chris." Martin draped his jacket over his lover once they were outside in the cool october air. "I want to ask you something."

Chris's eyes widened and Martin kneeled down and groped his pockets. "Hmmmm... bro, check my pockets please."

He obeyed and pulled out a green box. Chris could help but stare at the small container.

"Chris? Will you..." Martin took a hard gulp.

"M-Marry me? I promise to make you the happiest brother and 'wife' alive! I'll be the perfect husband.

I'll do anything and everything for you! Everyday I will wake up and make you breakfast! And take care of Marissa. An-"

"Martin." Chris cut him off. His chocolate brown eyes laced with tears.

Martin winced a little, but then looked up at his brother. "Chris, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Chris glomped his brother to the ground.

Martin smiled. "I love you so much Chris."

"I love you too Martin."


End file.
